I Know
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU [Ficlet] Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Sakura. Aku akan datang padamu untuk menghapus kesedihan dan air matamu dengan kebahagiaan yang akan kuberikan untukmu kelak. Untuk saat ini bersabarlah sebentar, berikanku waktu untuk meninggalkan cinta lama yang masih bersamaku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku ingin kau tetap berada di sisiku. [SasuSaku]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

* * *

I Know

SasuSaku

[Second - Ficlet]

* * *

.

Suasana café itu sedikit hangat dibanding dengan di luar sana yang di selimuti angin dingin. Di sana, di pojok café terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah duduk berhadapan. Kekasih? Ah- entahlah, sepertinya kata kekasih tak cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan kedua anak manusia itu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya kecewa. "Kenapa? Katakan!"

Sakura tersenyum lirih. "Maaf, aku ... sudah tidak sanggup."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sendu. "Kumohon sabarlah, berikan aku waktu." Lirih Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menatap pria yang sudah lama ia cintai itu putus asa. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura lembut mencoba untuk meyakinkan gadis itu. "Aku tahu, aku salah sudah menuntutmu menungguku selama ini, tapi sungguh berikan aku waktu. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya." Tutur Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Ini sudah tiga tahun berjalan, dan kau lihat sendiri? Tidak ada yang berubah. Kau masih mencintainya, bukan aku." Iris klorofil itu mulai berkaca, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa sakit pada bagian dadanya.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang salah. Ia masih terbayang akan wanita yang dulu ia cintai, Uzumaki Karin. Karin adalah wanita pertama yang menyentuh hatinya, namun kepergian Karin dalam kecelakan empat tahun yang lalu membuat Sasuke hilang arah. Pada saat itulah Haruno Sakura sahabat dari kecilnya datang, memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

Saat tahu Sakura mencintainya dan siap menggantikan posisi Karin, membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Namun tanpa ia sadari, karena terlalu larut, ia selalu membicarakan Karin, Karin dan Karin selama ia dekat dengan Sakura. Ia 'lah yang menuntut Sakura untuk tetap berada di sampingnya tanpa ada kepastian.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku!"

Sakura terkekeh miris, "Kau tahu? Aku merasa kau hanya mempermainkanku saja! Harusnya dari awal aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan Karin dalam hidupmu." Ucapnya parau.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kalut. "Bukan maksudku untuk mempermainkanmu, Sakura. Aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar lagi untuk melepaskan bayangan Karin dalam hidupku,"

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau selalu berkata seperti ini! Tapi kau lihat? Sudah tiga tahun dan kau masih belum bisa melupakannya!" lolos sudah air mata itu dari manik _emerald_-nya, dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke mencelos.

"Sakura, mengertilah dengan keadaan ini! Karena hanya kau yang bisa memahami keadaanku," ucap Sasuke pelan. Oh, kau egois, Uchiha.

Perasaan Sakura mencelos saat itu juga. Tersenyum pedih, gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa selamanya memahami dirimu, Sasuke. Aku hanya manusia biasa, aku sudah menyerah akan perasaanku padamu. Aku sudah lelah."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Tidak, kumohon jangan pergi! Sabar sebentar lagi, berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi." Ucap Sasuke sendu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Awalnya aku percaya kau akan melihatku sebagai Sakura, bukan sebagai Karin. Kukira dengan sikapku padamu selama ini, kau akan sedikit saja melirikku sebagai Sakura, tapi ternyata aku salah." Sakura menghapus sedikit air matanya, lalu menatap Sasuke sendu.

"..."

"Aku sadar, ternyata memang benar tak ada sedikitpun tempat untukku di hatimu. Aku akan pergi, tapi aku mohon satu hal padamu ... jangan pernah lupakan aku yang pernah setidaknya menemanimu selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini walau aku yakin kau tak pernah menganggap ku ada." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus kepada Sasuke walau Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata masih tak henti hentinya mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura. "Aku sudah menyerah akan rasa cintaku ini padamu Sasuke-_san_. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, boleh 'kah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Sasuke terdiam mematung mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dan langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sasuke dan tanpa Sakura sadari, air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Sasuke.

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Sakura. Aku akan datang padamu untuk menghapus kesedihan dan air matamu dengan kebahagiaan yang akan kuberikan untukmu kelak. Untuk saat ini bersabarlah sebentar, berikanku waktu untuk meninggalkan cinta lama yang masih bersamaku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku ingin kau tetap berada di sisiku. _Batin Sasuke penuh tekad.

* * *

_END_

* * *

A/N : Sasa lagi galau gara-gara lagu Ungu - Aku tahu T.T Jadilah ficlet gaje kayak gini. Well, semoga suka.

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
